AvacigCoformacewih he Voluntr NtionlRetailFoodReultor PrormStndrds CalonCoutyHealh Dearmet Projec Smmary/Asract TeCalou ConyHealh earmen (CCH)codcs heReailFoo Reglaory Program frthe fodsevceestabishents octedwthinthe uisdcton. TeCalou ConyHealh earmen alsoprovies hereglaoryprogramforte oo serviceesalismetslocae i headjoiigGreeeconyHealhDeparmet jrisdicio bycontactulagremnt. Boh earmetsCalonadGreeeConies areerolle i heVolnaryReailFoo Reguatoy PogamStndrds. Thes-seslfessmentforthe nne(9)FD Poga Stndrds asbeencomlee. Thereslso shsessseelf-ntindctedn-ocnopinceoneght(8) o henie(9)sanars. Theovealobectve sto effectvey educethepotentil-bofno efloond essbyinitating: - Ideniyigan aopigrlesan reglaio wic coform otheFDAFoo Code, prtcuaileymswic canredce hepoetialforfoodrelaedillness. - Ideniyiginusrypraciceswic may resl- boi nfeoiodlnessandestabishinga aselie knowlegeofte efeciveess o orcrren program. - Impove ourwokngrieoasti wihte oodserviceinusrytrogh comuncton,educaton,wokshops,comttees o othe eans. - ImpeentHCCPinspectonpotocoland foodindusty tainngonHCCPPincipes oimroveidsryknowlegeo racicesdourerswo hchaeeffectvein redcigfoood-reilless.